This Christmas I'll Give You My Heart
by Jo7
Summary: Carter enlists Susan's help to find the perfect Christmas present for Abby. Fuzzy Christmas fic!


****

Title: This Christmas I'll Give You My Heart

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: Christmas-y fic, written for the OCOH Christmas challenge. Carter enrols Susan's help in finding the perfect Christmas present for Abby.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( TPTB own Carter, Abby and Susan. "Last Christmas" belongs to Wham! and "Merry Christmas Everyone" belongs to Shakin' Stevens.

****

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my response to the OCOH challenge (fuzzy Carby Christmas fic – no angst!). Hope y'all enjoy it. :) I'm taking a break from Sliding Doors for a few days, since I have Christmas fic which needs to be posted before it's not Christmas anymore. :-p I have this, and one other which I'll post in a few days time. And then it's back to Sliding Doors! :-D But don't forget to read what I wrote so far. :-p ;) Anyway, on with the story! Jo xx

***

"Susan, you have to help me!" Carter exclaimed as he entered the lounge.

"With what?"

"Christmas presents."

"Isn't that like a couple sort of thing," she asked, leaning back wearily in the chair. "You should take Abby out Christmas shopping."

"That's the problem. It's Abby's present I need help with!"

"You don't know what to buy your own girlfriend?" She rolled her eyes.

"What, have you got Chuck's present already then?"

"That's irrelevant," she laughed, glaring at him playfully. "Anyway, he's not my girlfriend."

"Oh ha ha, funny. Anyway, do you have any ideas?"

"Why should I know?"

"She's your best friend," he said, joining her on the sofa.

"And she's your girlfriend."

"Please Susan! I'm really stuck here. I want something that's perfect for her."

"Jewellery?"

"But she's not just any old girlfriend, she's the woman I love."

"So get her expensive jewellery!" Susan teased.

"It still doesn't mean anything. Do you remember Harper?"

"Ah, the diamond earrings?"

"Yup."

"Okay, you've got a point." She paused, thinking. "What about buying her a new car."

"Susan!"

"What? It was a serious suggestion."

"Could you just come shopping with me, please?" he begged her.

"Okay. But you owe me big time!"

***

"Where first?" Susan asked as they entered the shopping mall from the car park.

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on Carter, you must have some sort of an idea."

"I honestly don't," he sighed. He'd thought it would be easy to think of something to buy Abby for Christmas, but he was completely stuck. He groaned when he realised her birthday was in a few weeks too.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about her birthday."

"Wow Carter, you really care about her don't you? You don't even want her birthday!"

"She's so hard to buy for though," he moaned.

"No she's not," Susan protested. "I already got her present."

"Well then you must have an idea of something for me to buy! What did you get?"

"A floating candle set."

"Oh. Well that's good." He sighed again. "I am honestly never going to find anything."

"Of course you will. You're being a moany little kid," she teased, hitting him playfully on the arm. "Now come on. We'll just start in the first shop and work round the mall. We'll find something eventually." She grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards La Senza. "What about this?" she announced, picking up a black lacy bra and panties set.

"That's not for her though."

"What? She's the one who'll be wearing it. Unless you're planning a bit of cross dressing anytime soon."

"No, I mean I'll see her in it, you know? It'll be like a present for me."

"Ah right!" She nodded knowingly, and placed it back on the rail. "Okay, what about some nice pyjamas that make her all fuzzy and nice to cuddle?"

"She's nice to cuddle anyway."

"Can I help you?" a woman asked, approaching them. "I saw you were looking at the black lace set. That is very popular, but I was thinking you may want something a little more original. I have the perfect set for you. It will look amazing on you, ma'am. And I'm sure sir will rather enjoy seeing you in it." She winked at them.

"Err, we're fine thanks," Susan blurted out, trying not to laugh.

"Oh let me just show you this."

"We're not looking for her," Carter explained.

"A relative then? Well, you'll be wanting something a little more subtle."

"Actually, we were just leaving. Thanks." He quickly grabbed Susan and pulled her out of the shop, before they burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness! She thought I was your girlfriend!" Susan exclaimed, laughing.

"I know! Okay, no more lingerie shops."

"Good plan." They continued into the next shop.

"What is this place?" Carter asked, looking around. "I don't think I've ever seen this before."

"It's one of those tacky places that pop up at Christmas and then close down in the new year," Susan explained, looking through rows of tinsel.

"I don't want something tacky though."

"I know, but I want some tinsel!" she laughed, pulling at a bunch of purple. "What do you think?"

"I always preferred gold."

"Hmm yeah, go for the classic. But then purple's more original." She took a line of both off the shelving, and looked at them both carefully. "I'm thinking both. Get me a basket will you?" Rolling his eyes, Carter went to the door and fetched her a basket, which she put the tinsel into. "Okay, I think I need some new lights too."

"Susan!"

"You persuaded me to come shopping with you, you can put up with my buying Christmas decorations," she told him stubbornly, reaching over to inspect some gold and red baubles. As she continued to look around the shop, she sang along quietly with the Christmas music that was playing. "Snow is falling, all around you, children playing, having fun. It's the season of love and understanding, merry Christmas everyone!"

"Everyone's staring at you Susan," Carter protested.

"No they're not. Everyone sings along to the Christmas songs." She threw a box of twinkling lights into her basket. "Oh, the song finished! I loved that one." As the next song started, Susan's eyes lit up. "This one's even better! I love Christmas songs." As Carter rolled his eyes at her, she started to sing along. "Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."

"That's it!" Carter exclaimed, excitedly.

"What's it?"

"Abby's Christmas present. Well a part of it anyway. That song!"

"I don't understand. Explain!"

"This song is by Wham!, right?" She nodded. "I'll get her the CD."

"It's not exactly an appropriate song to give your girlfriend, is it?"

"Not the song. Just a Wham! CD. She used to love them."

"Used to?" Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Stop being negative, I had an idea. Come on, hurry up and pay!" He rushed her towards the checkout, and then they made their way to a music store. Carter immediately found a CD of Wham!'s greatest hits, and paid for it. He smiled happily as he clutched his purchase.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Because I thought of something."

"But you need something else."

"Yeah…" he sighed, looking less excited all of a sudden.

"I still think you should use the jewellery idea."

"I already told you, Susan."

"I know! She's the woman you love, not just any old girlfriend." Suddenly a look of excitement came across Carter's face.

"I got it!"

"Yeah? Spill!"

"Jewellery. For the woman I love. It's so simple!"

***

"Okay, my turn!" Abby announced excitedly as she grabbed a present from under the tree. "Dear Abby. Happy Christmas. With all my love, John," she read from the label. "Thank you!" She gave him a quick kiss, before ripping the paper off. "Wham! How did you know I liked them?"

"Don't you remember the fish tank incident? You told me you got arrested once for stealing a car to get Wham! tickets."

"Oh yeah!" She blushed slightly. "Okay, you pick one now."

"No, hang on. There's a second part to my present. You didn't really think I'd only get you a CD, did you?" She shrugged, and went to search under the tree for the other gift from him. "You won't find it under there!" He got up and went into the bedroom, coming out a few moments later with a massive box covered in wrapping paper of reindeers with hearts all over it.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at it curiously.

"Open it and see." She ripped the wrapping paper off, and opened the box.

"John, it's filled with polystyrene."

"There is something in there." She searched through, and found a box about the size of a shoebox, covered in more reindeer and heart wrapping paper. She ripped this off, to reveal more polystyrene.

"John, is this some sort of joke?"

"Carry on!" She found a smaller box inside, and ripped the wrapping paper off this, looking very puzzled. "The box in here is the last one," he announced, to her relief. She pulled out a small velvet box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." She carefully prised the box opened, and gasped when she realised what it was.

"John…is this what I think it is?" He nodded, trying to gage her reaction.

He took the box from her hands, and held it out towards her. "Abby, will you marry me?" She grinned, and laughed nervously.

"Of course."

***


End file.
